La Magie De Noël
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: A l'approche des fêtes, on se sens tous un peu nostalgique. On repense au passé, on s'imagine le futur. Notre héroïne elle se rappelle des Noëls qu'elle passait avec sa famille. Seulement depuis ce temps là, beaucoup de choses ont changé...


Bien le bonjours, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! Je suis la pour vous présenter mon nouveau One-shot ! Il a pour thème noël ! Je l'ai écrit pour le concours "Noel 2011" qui se passe sur FF-Fr mais je le publis aussi ici, pour ne pas vous priver de nouvelles histoires :3

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'oubliez pas la question à la fin !

* * *

><p><span>La Magie De Noël.<span>

Elle marchait, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle marchait lentement le long des quais. Autour d'elle, le temps semblait s'être ralenti, il n'y avait personne dans la ville. Tout était vide, les habitants s'étaient enfermés chez eux. Elle s'en fichait, elle se sentait bien, la toute seule. Une bourrasque de vent froid passa, et elle enfonça sa tête dans le col de son manteau. Ce dernier était noir et lui arrivait jusqu'au dessous du genou. Il était en velours, et doublé d'une couche de fourrure à l'intérieure. Il cintrait sa taille fine, et s'évasait à partir du ventre. Trois gros boutons gris le fermaient. Elle avait un jean gris très serré, et taille basse. De grandes bottes recouverte d'une fourrure synthétique le cachait. Elle lui arrivaient au genoux et avait de petits talons discrets. Ses longs cheveux mordorés n'étaient pas attachés, et ils tombait en une cascade le long de son dos. Un bonnet en laine les recouvrait, il était gris et fait en mailles lâches. il couvrait ses oreilles rougies par la froideur ambiante. De grosses moufles beiges venaient compléter sa parure. Lorsqu'elle soufflait une légère brume s'échappait de ses lèvres légèrement bleuies, et elle frottait ses mains entre elles pour tenter de se réchauffer.

« Noël se fête en famille»

Elle continuait de marcher, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige. Il n'y avait que ses empreintes sur le sol, autour d'elle la neige était toujours pure et blanche. Ses pas crissaient quand elle avançait et elle culpabilisait un peu de salir le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, il était clair et dégagé. Le croissant de lune jetait son reflet sur le verglas de la route et sur la rivière gelée. Des milliers d'étoiles piquetaient le ciel de leur lumière argentée, et rendait le tableau de la jeune fille encore plus féerique. Elle adorait regarder le ciel, surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait voir les étoiles. Elle se rappelait de son enfance, elle se revoyait, portant une petite robe rose et un gros pull blanc, en train de courir dans les étendue blanches près de chez elle. Elle se souvenait des jours de décembre qu'elle passait avec ses parents, ils sortaient chaque année le vingt-quatre, et ils se promenaient longuement dans les champs enneigés. Son père et elle jouaient à se lancer des boules de neige sous le regard attendri et amusé de sa mère. Puis, elle aussi se jetait dans la batail ses longs cheveux blonds, tellement semblables à ceux de sa fille, volant derrière elle. C'était alors un rude combat qui commençait, la mère et la fille s'unissaient pour vaincre le père. Les boules de neiges fusaient de partout, très peu atteignaient leur cible, et cette bataille durait jusqu'au soir. Ils s'arrêtaient enfin lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber, ils retournaient alors jusque dans le manoir et se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements détrempés. Ils riaient, ils jouaient, c'étaient des moments magiques que la jeune femme aurait voulu retrouver à tout prix. Lorsque l'heure du dîner approchait, tout les trois se retrouvaient autour de la table, ils parlaient longtemps puis les domestiques leur apportaient le repas. C'était toujours de somptueux diners, avec de la dinde, du fois gras et tans d'autres choses délicieuses. Le moment du repas qu'elle préférait était celui du dessert, ses parents ne lui disaient jamais quelle surprise ils avaient préparé, et chaque fois un plat formidable arrivait. C'était des gâteaux à plusieurs étages remplis de chocolat, ou bien une buche de Noel à la vanille. Ou encore des citrouilles glacées, la spécialité du chef du manoir. Lorsqu'enfin le repas se terminait, la petite fille s'attardait quelques minutes près de l'immense sapin décoré de milles guirlandes, et elle montait dans sa chambre observer les étoiles en pensant au lendemain. A tous les cadeaux que le Père Noel lui aurait apporté. Elle restait tard dans la nuit à observer le ciel, et elle finissait par tomber de sommeil contre le petit renfoncement de la fenêtre.

« Noël se fête en famille »

La petite fille désormais devenue une belle jeune femme, pensait à tout ces souvenirs, un sourire doux sur le visage, un petit air de nostalgie. Lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, noël était le seul moment de l'année où son père n'était pas absorbé par son travail. Où il ne se préoccupait pas des convenances, où il ne cherchait pas à faire de sa fille une futur héritière, directrice d'une grande entreprise. Dans ces moments de bonheur son père était bien plus humain, il faisait rire sa fille et sa femme, son regard pétillait de joie et de malice. Elle aurait voulu que son père reste ainsi chaque jour, mais dès que les fêtes étaient passées, il redevenait l'homme cruel et sans cœur qu'il était. Il recommençait à élever sa fille à son image. Sans se soucier de ce que cette dernière éprouvait. En repensant à ceci une larme coula le long de son visage blanc. Elle l'avait longtemps haï pour lui avoir volé son enfance. Désormais, elle s'en fichait, même si de temps à autre, des souvenirs douloureux lui venaient en mémoire. Elle continuait d'observer le ciel, elle voyait certaines étoiles disparaître, et d'autres apparaître. Elle se mis alors à penser à tous ses esprits, elle se demandait comment ils célébraient Noel, si ils le célébraient. Elle continua de marcher à pas lents, pour une fois elle ne se déplaçait pas sur le petit muret près de la rivière. Même si l'eau était gelée, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire mal, et puis pour le moment elle souhaitait rêvasser seule le long du chemin. Elle regarda les maison qui bordaient l'autre coté de la route, elle voyait briller les lumières des feux de cheminés pas les fenêtres. Elle se rapprocha doucement de l'une d'entre elle et observa de quelques mètres ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, elle put distinguer un sapin de taille moyenne joliment décoré de rouge et de doré. Des boules de verre oranges pendaient au bout des branches vertes foncées. Et tout en haut de l'arbre, fièrement dressée se trouvait une grande lune d'or, elle touchait presque le plafond. Autour du joli sapin, deux enfants âgé d'une dizaine d'années jouaient avec un petit traineau d'argent. Les parents de la petite fille et de son grand frère étaient assis à la table et regardaient avec un sourire doux leur progéniture. La table était mise et ils allaient surement passer au dîner. La blonde fut alors coupée dans son observation par une paillette glacée venue se poser sur sa joue droite. Elle frissonna à ce contacte et rentra un peu plus sa tête dans son manteau, elle leva une nouvelle fois sa tête vers le ciel, tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop se découvrir. Une multitude de petits flocons blanc tombaient doucement en virevoltant, certains remontaient vers le ciel puis redescendaient. Le bonnet de la jeune femme fut rapidement recouverte de cette poussière blanche, et elle se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Les morceau d'étoiles venaient recouvrir les traces de pas et bientôt personne n'aurait pu se douter que quelqu'un était passé le long des quais. Elle resta encore longtemps à regarder les flocons tomber du ciel, ils s'écrasaient sur son visage; et elle ne cherchait plus à les enlever. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation de ces fragments d'étoile tombant du ciel. Elle se disait que la vie d'un flocon était bien triste. Ils ne vivaient que quelques temps, ils fondaient et mouraient ensuite. Certains se faisaient marcher dessus. Oui la vie des flocon lui paraissait triste, mais elle se disait aussi qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Si blancs et si purs. Lorsqu'aucune trace de pas ne venait les entacher, ils donnaient aux paysages des allures féeriques. Ils nous transportaient dans un autre monde, et nous faisaient oublier la tristesse et la douleur. C'était du moins ce que pensait la jeune blonde à ce moment, alors qu'elle rêvassait en regardant la neige tomber. Elle observa une dernière fois par la fenêtre de la maison et vit les petits enfants se chamailler avec des boules des noël. Les parents se levèrent et saisirent les petits gentiment, elle vit leur lèvres bouger, mais elle n'entendis pas la conversation. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Mais bientôt les deux enfants se mirent à table avec leurs parents et commencèrent le repas. La jeune femme décida qu'elle devait se remettre en route. Elle avait vraiment froid maintenant, et les extrémités de ses pieds étaient gelées. Alors qu'elle continuait sa marche, des images lui revinrent en mémoires, elle se voyait à nouveau petite, avec une robe de chambre verte émeraude. Elle se souvenait des matins de décembre, lorsqu'elle courait dans les escaliers pour découvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Son père l'attrapait à la volée, et la soulevait dans les air en la faisant tourner. Elle rigola à ce doux souvenir, puis elle se souvint des milliers de présents que « le Père Noël » lui avait apporté. C'était à chaque fois exactement ce qu'elle voulait, des jouets somptueux et couteux. Maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée, elle se rendait compte de la futilité de tout ces cadeaux, mais elle ne regrettait pas de les avoir eu avec elle. Durant un moment, ils avaient étés ses seuls amis, son seul réconfort, son seul apaisement. Lorsque son père la brimait quand elle ne se conduisait pas « convenablement », elle courait dans sa chambre, s'enfermait, et sortait tous ses jouets d'une immense malle dissimulée sous son lit aux couvertures dorées. La jeune femme se souvenait qu'elle devait sans cesse cacher ses jouets car son père les lui supprimait. Il pensait qu'une jeune fille de sa qualité ne pouvait pas perdre son temps avec « des enfantillages pareils ». Alors elle mettait tout ses cadeaux, ses poupées, ses peluches sous son lit, et elle les ressortait dès qu'elle était contrariée. A ce souvenir, une drôle de sensation l'envahi, de la rage, de la colère envers son père qui n'avait jamais su remplir son rôle auprès d'elle comme il le fallait. Longtemps elle lui en avait voulu de lui avoir volé son enfance, maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance pour la jeune femme. Elle était responsable et indépendante, et elle ne laissait pas ses souvenirs douloureux la briser. Elle avait décidait de quitter la vie que son père lui avait choisie, de partir loin du monde d'hypocrite qu'elle haïssait. L'enfer dans lequel son père avait voulu l'enfermer l'aurait étouffée, et elle n'avait pas supporté de devoir obéir aux multiples convenances que son statut l'obligeait à adopter. Maintenant, même si elle vivait dans un petit appartement et qu'elle devait se démener pour payer son loyer, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fui de son ancienne vie. Son père étant quelqu'un de très autoritaire, il lui interdisait de sortir avec des amis. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas, les seules personnes qu'elle rencontrait étaient des êtres hypocrites et corrompus. Ils étaient faux et ne se souciaient que de leur apparence. Malgré son jeune âge, la constellationniste se rendait compte de la futilité de ces gens la, et elle ne souhaitait pas les côtoyer. Et puis son père lui avait souvent répété qu'elle devrait un jour se marier avec l'homme qu'il choisirait pour elle. Alors elle évitait de s'approcher des garçons, elle pensait que, ainsi, son père ne trouverait personne avec qui la fiancer.

« Noël se faite en famille »

Elle continuait sa route, mais désormais elle avait une destination bien précise en tête. Il commençait à y avoir de plus en plus de neige sur le route, et en levant les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus distinguer les étoiles. Les paillettes d'argent tombaient abondamment et la blonde avait vraiment froid. Elle accéléra sa cadence tout en observant les milliers de fragment d'étoile virevolter dans les airs. C'était magnifique, et la scène avait quelque chose de presque irréelle pour la jeune fille aux grand yeux marrons. La nostalgie l'envahi à nouveau . Cela allait faire huit ans maintenant. Huit ans que Lucy n'avait pas fêté noël. Lorsque sa mère est décédée la petite fille était tombée dans un accablement sombre, et durant près de deux ans, elle avait obéi telle une poupée de carton à son père. Sans jamais broncher. Elle s'était enfermée dans un désespoir profond et la mort de sa mère avait laissé une plaie béante dans sa poitrine. A douze ans, elle avait cessé de penser au futur, il lui paraissait trop douloureux, sans éclat, sans bonheur. Elle avait souhaité mourir, mais elle ne s'était jamais résignée au suicide. Elle s'attendait à un coup de la nature, un accident par exemple. En repensant à ce moment de sa vie, une phrase lui vînt à l'esprit. Une citation qu'elle tenait d'un livre qu'elle avait lu. « Lorsque l'avenir est sans espoir, le présent prend une amertume ignoble.* » Ces quelques mots prenaient tout leur sens quand elle réfléchissait à son enfance. Elle avait souffert terriblement, et depuis le jour du décès de sa mère qu'elle aimait tant, plus une seule fois elle n'avait passé un noël avec son père. Elle se rappela des huit dernières années, chaque soir de réveillon elle restait dans sa chambre, dans l'obscurité total. Elle ne regardait même plus les étoiles, elle attendait juste. Elle attendait que quelque chose arrive. Au fil du temps cependant, elle finit par se reprendre, et lorsqu'elle eu dix-sept ans, elle choisit de s'enfuir de chez elle.

Elle soupira longuement en repensant à cette époque, elle était heureuse d'avoir quitté cette vie, mais malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers son père, elle était triste de ne pouvoir à nouveau fêté noël avec sa mère et son père.

« Noël se fête en famille »

Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête depuis le matin, ses parents le lui avaient répété maintes et maintes fois. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue, redessinant la courbe de sa mâchoire. Sa mère était morte. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de son père. Elle doutait même qu'il soit encore en vie. De toute façon cela faisait sept ans que cette tradition n'avait pas été respectée alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait soudain un élan de tristesse. Elle se reprit, et continua de braver le froid qui l'entourait. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le col de son long manteau noir, la laine était couverte de neige et l'on ne distinguait plus vraiment la couleur du vêtement. Les flocons recouvraient aussi les longs cheveux d'or de la jeune fille, les humidifiant en même temps. Son bonnet était lui aussi couvert de paillettes blanche. Elle se dit que d'ici peu de temps elle ressemblerai à un vrai bonhomme de neige, elle pressa alors le pas et se força à ne plus penser à ses vieux souvenirs. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, car l'ambiance qui régnait à ce moment la donnait un air nostalgique à chaque chose.

Bientôt, elle bifurqua au coin d'une rue, et elle retrouva les lumières des lacrimas dans les lampadaires. Elle voyait les flocons changer de couleur lorsqu'ils passaient sous les faisceaux lumineux. Il y eu une bourrasque de vent et tous les fragments d'étoiles changèrent de direction. La blonde entoura son corps de ses bras pour se protéger de la froideur de l'hiver. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son but, elle sentis monter en elle une vague de chaleur dût à l'excitation, elle devenait nerveuse et fébrile à mesure que ses enjambées la rapprochaient de sa destination. Bientôt, elle put voir le grand bâtiment en pierre brut. Il était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, et des pics de glaces pendait des tuiles du toit. Contrairement à la ville, le sol entourant l'édifice était remplit de trace de pas et de bonhommes de neige aux allures les plus étranges. L'un d'eux avait des bras et un nez en métal et arborait un sourire diabolique fait de petite pièce de fers. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage rougie en pensant que le créateur de cet être de glace ne pouvait être que son ami le dragon slayer de fer. Elle entendais des chants et des musiques de noël s'échapper de la battisse, elle passa la grande grille surmontée de pique et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée. Arrivée sur la pas de la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa le battant.

La chaleur, ce fut la première chose qu'elle ressentit, une chaleur intense lui traverser le corps, et détendre chaque muscle de son organisme. Elle irradiait tout son être et lui prodiguait une sensation de sécurité intense. Elle entendit la porte derrière elle se refermer sèchement. Et des rires lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Luce ! T'es enfin arrivée ! On commençait vraiment à s'impatienter ! Allez viens ! On t'as acheté des cadeaux !

« Noël se fête en famille »

Un immense sapin décorait la grande salle, il était placé au milieu de la pièce et était décoré de mille guirlandes. C'était magnifique, Des boules de toutes les couleurs pendaient au bout des branches verte. L'arbre était recouvert d'une couche de neige synthétique et de la glaces formait des pics au plafond. Des rubans d'eau traversait la salle de part en part. Un mage aux cheveux roses vînt saisir la jeune fille pas le bras et la tirer vers les autres personnes présentes. Elle sentit toute l'anxiété qu'elle avait accumulée sur le trajet disparaître au contacte de la main chaude de son ami. Ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses problèmes, tout s'envola et laissa place à une sensation que la jeune femme n'avait pas ressentit depuis bon nombre d'années. Un sentiment qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Le sentiment de se sentir protégée, d'être en sécurité. D'être aimée et de pouvoir se laisser aller. Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère, et une expression douce se peignit sur son visage.

« Noël se fête en famille »

Pour la première fois depuis sept années, elle allait passer noël avec sa famille.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'est mon premier One-Shot, alors je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut. c'est pour ça que j'attend des commentaires de votre part ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire !<p>

question ! Comment avez-vous découvert Fairy Tail ? Quelle a été votre première impression sur ce manga ?

A vos claviers mes amis !


End file.
